The present invention relates to feminine sanitary napkins.
Conventional sanitary napkins comprise at least one layer of absorbent material, one side of which is directed toward the body and the other side, customarily with an adhesive strip, is placed against the undergarment.
A disadvantage of conventional sanitary napkins is the non-adaptable nature thereof. The anatomical variation of the female human body is great. Conventional napkins are designed for the average; therefore, they may not always fit every user comfortably.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need in the related art for a feminine sanitary napkin which accommodates the physical differences between individual users.